


Disaster

by TaraTyler



Series: Korrasami [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Korrasami - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler





	Disaster

“Is retiring from being the Avatar an option?” Korra asked from her place with her head in Asami’s lap. Her lip was split and scabbed, her hair dampened from the shower and ice packs on her injuries at Asami’s insistence.

“I don’t think so, my love,” Asami said sympathetically, combing Korra’s hair back from her face gently, her fingers gliding over her injuries with a feather-light touch.

“It’s not half as glamorous they make it out to be. I get more than my fair share of ouches. I’m getting tired, ‘Sami. I’m getting too old for this.” Korra groaned as she tried to rearrange her aching limbs.

“I know it feels that way sometimes, but the world needs you. Good has to win. The people have to believe good will always win and to them… you are that good.” Asami said thoughtfully; staring off into the distance. “That’s why the Avatar is so vital to the continuation of our world and you always will be. You aren’t just a warrior or a bridge between worlds; you’re a light we all look to whenever things get hard or it seems like all is lost.”

Asami started slightly when Korra turned to face Asami’s abdomen in an attempt to hide her tears. She didn’t say anything more, aware of how overwhelmed Korra was.

“It was a disaster, Asami. Everything I do turns into a disaster.” she groaned. “People got hurt and I couldn’t help them. What good am I if I can’t even protect the people I am meant to be here helping?”

“You don’t listen to a word I say, do you?” Asami asked; standing up with no care for Korra’s head propped up on her leg. “You are everything they need you to be just by being you. You are the Avatar because you care so much and you are better than anything I ever dreamed you could be, and you grow more every day. It’s one of the many reasons I love you so much.”


End file.
